Dreaming of Doomsday:Corrupted Realities
by NyanWolf
Summary: After his adventure to the Island of Dreams, Danny begins seeing things and having nightmares that he can't remember after. Is he going crazy? Or is he being played by a forgotten enemy? An enemy that may have enlisted help from one of his own friends...
1. prologue

**I know I implied that this would be out after a while...but I lied. I was just way too excited for this idea and I couldn't wait. This is the sequel to Dreaming of Doomsday, and I was also wrong about the title...oh well! I like this title better. Welcome to the prologue of... Dreaming of Doomsday:Corrupted Realities **

* * *

There is a place that exists beyond most human perceptions. If you didn't know it existed, you would never, ever find it. The simple minded humans who know of its presence call it, The Island of Dreams. But we know better. We call it as it was first named by our ancestors, _K__raden's Island._ Kraden first discovered this place, and shaped it in his image, his name means concealed darkness, in our native tongue. And he lived up to that name, for while the humans may only see the beauties, we know of the hidden dangers and fears that lie shrouded in blackness.

We know, and will always know. Our job is to wait. This is how Kraden wanted it to be. We wait for years, hidden, watching. And when the bonds holding the gates are weakened on the thirteenth blue moon, some of us are chosen to break free. And once that is accomplished, we play. We play a certain game, that involves the element of Thantos, or death. But this how Kraden wanted it, our lives don't matter. The ones left behind will continue to wait and in that time, those fallen will be replaced. We are the shadows that lurk in corners, the fears that plague your dreams, the grim reapers of light and hope, living nightmares known simply, as the Night Stalkers.


	2. Tick Tock

**Chapter 1! Woo hoo! Not much going on, mostly an intro/filler chapter to get the story rolling.**

**DSCLAIMER:I do not own U.S.M at all! **

* * *

**Danny's pov**

I was walking down a path, in a jungle. I walked for what seemed like hours, only it couldn't have been. The weird thing was, I was conscious that I was dreaming. Not dream-walking, actually dreaming. But for some reason I went with it and followed the familiar path. I emerged into a massive clearing with large tree homes nestled in the highest branches. I had been here on my past adventures, and I dreamt about it quite frequently. My friends here must have been trying to contact me, right? But instead of Adrian (formerly known as Vulture) Doctor Strange appeared.

"Namaste Doctor, is anything wrong?" I asked.

"Not at all Daniel. Do you know where we are?" He inquired.

"This is where my friends and I helped Adrian and his brother."

"You might think so. But look closer Daniel," He gestured at the trees. I focused and the tree houses seemed to morph into bloated lumps. Were those...frogs? And the trees themselves became smaller and dryer. The lush tropical grass slumped with moisture and I noticed a large murky lake that had not been here before.

"How...why am I here? We sealed the door..." I looked at the Sorcerer Supreme. He too, seemed to have changed. His eyes no longer held any whites and were entirely black. He hunched down, his clothes ripping open as a hump emerged from his back. He flashed a toothy grin, his mouth ridden with daggers.

"Tick tock Daniel, tick tock!" And the creature pounced as I woke up in a panic. I was drenched with sweat and so was my S.H.I.E.L.D issued bed. The clock read 7:00 am, which struck me as odd seeing as I normally rose with the sun. But that would mean that I had been trapped within my own mind, I shuddered at the thought. I must just been tired. I decided to train for a while, determined not to waste the morning.

Light streamed into the tricarrier and it filled me with a sense of nostalgia. Once in the training room, I set the level for medium and began training. As I threw punches with practiced grace I fell into deep thought. For some reason, my memory of my nightmare was hazy at best. I recalled the words...tick tock, but other than that..

"How long have you even been here?" Sam's voice shocked me back to reality. I glanced at another clock and saw that it was now 10:00 am. I grinned sheepishly at my friend before answering.

"A while," I said nonchalantly. "You can join me if you want to."

"Oh, I just came to cool down. Nightmares, you know?" Sam said. I nodded.

"Peter!" We both turned to see Ava storm out of the hall leading to our rooms.

"Uh-oh, someone woke up on the wrong side of the liter box," Sam whispered to me. I was debating whether I should explain what litter boxes were _actually_ for, when Ava walked over.

"I'm going to kill him!" She yelled.

"What happened?" I asked in a mixture of concern and amusement.

"Webb-head stole my calculus homework!"

"Hate to break it to ya, Miss Perfect, but maybe you lost it," Sam suggested.

"Then how come my desk has webs all over it, and a note that says: I O U signed peter!" She asked menacingly. Sam and I stepped back slightly. Just then, Peter walked in with his Spiderman costume on. I sensed the mood change drastically from mild negativity to a nobody-move-or-breathe-or-speak type of feeling.

"Hey guys, Fury wants us to stop Batroc from robbing a bank or something," He stopped, looking at Ava as if trying to remember something. "Oh right! I borrowed your homework Ava. I copied it down but I sort-of...lost it on my way here...but you can copy mine if you want...hehe," He shielded his face with his hands.

"Copy yours! Copy yours! How could you lose my homework after you stole it!" She yelled.

"Borrowed."

"Stole!"

"Borrowed!"

"STOLE!"

"Um, am I interrupting something?" Luke walked in stretching. He had apparently just woken up.

"Just Ava and Webbs arguing, the usual," Sam shrugged.

"What did he do this time?"

"He stole Ava's homework then lost it," I filled him in. Luke nodded, chuckling.

"I'm sorry, I must be going crazy because I know I ordered you all to stop a robbery, yet I still see you here, arguing!" Fury entered and we all froze.

"Yeah, about that...comeonguysletsgobeforeFuryblowsaneyepatch...bye Fury!" Peter babbled and we were in costume and out of the tricarrier in seconds.

* * *

"Leap!" Leap!" Leap!" Batroc was leaping through the city rapidly.

"I got it!" Sam yelled as he zoomed toward the French criminal. Batroc jumped out of his way and Sam went flying into a window face-first.

"Hey! You missed a spot!" Peter yelled at a random window-washer, pointing to Sam.

"Real mature guys," Ava sighed. We attacked Batroc together and easily took him out in minutes.

"So Nova, what was it like to get yelled at by an angry window cleaner?" Peter asked smugly. Sam glared at him. We were walking to Peter's house to hang out until Fury was ready for us. He said he might have another, more important mission. I was lagging behind a bit. I was still thinking about my dream._ Tick tock..._what did that mean? I felt like I should know, like I was forgetting something important. Then we reached Peter's house.

"Hello kids. Hi Sam," My vision darkened and I saw a deformed black mass with glowing red eyes open the door. My muscles tensed and I froze, only to have my eyes refocus and see Peter's Aunt May in the place of the monster.

"You look a bit pale Danny, are you alright?" She asked in concern. I relaxed my shoulders and nodded at her, but inside my mind was reeling. Did I just imagine that whole thing? Was...was I going crazy?

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed and is Danny going crazy or not? Find out in the next chap, anyway...**

**Wolf out...**


	3. Hall of Glass

**Another chapter in Corrupted Realities! Yay! I like this one a lot and I hope you guys do to.**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own U.S.M in my dreams. :3**

* * *

**Danny's pov**

School proved to be fairly normal, only I kept hearing some type of scratching sound. I looked around while the teacher continued her lecture on the history of some war. No one else seemed to notice it, so I decided against asking Luke or Ava if they heard it._ Scratch...scratch...scraaatttcchhh. _I was becoming irritated, but I could little while in a classroom. As I pondered what to do next, I couldn't help but notice that the sound was almost lulling. I set my head down on my desk and drifted to sleep.

"He's coming."

"Are you sure it's him?"

"He hasn't visited in ages."

"Wait, it is! He's here!"

Distant echoes of voices carried down the long corridor. I kept walking. The voices grew louder, then cut off as I stepped into a narrow room. It was only slightly wider than the first corridor, and there appeared to be mirrors lined up against the walls. I glanced at one and did a double-take. Inside, was an almost exact reflection of me, only this version of me was pale, had white hair and puffy red-tinged eyes as if I'd been crying. I jumped slightly when my reflection spoke.

"Are you going to let us out?" It said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Danny. Or...at least I was, until you turned me off. Now I'm just called, Number 5, or Sadness," The boy sighed.

"I do not believe we've met," I told him.

"You don't remember me!" And Number 5 broke into tears spontaneously. It was odd, to see me, or someone like me, crying. I hadn't truly cried in quite some time. Unnerved, I moved to the next mirror. It was another replica of me, only this one was significantly shorter, and plump. He was even paler than Number 5, and his eyes were a darker green.

"I suppose you want to know who I am," He rasped.

"Indeed..." I waited.

"I can tell you for a price. You own Rand Corp. But we all know that it reminds you of your father, so why not give it to me, eh?"

"I cannot give you my company, and it appears that you will only tell me that your name is Danny as well."

"I see you haven't turned off Number 1, intelligence. And yes, I used to be Danny, but now I'm Number 2, Greed,"

"What is this place?"

"Sorry, but any more info comes at a price." I sighed and walked past a few more mirrors. Shivers ran up and down my spine as I looked at the various, live copies of me. Some were short or had different hair colors, but they were all me. As I walked, I saw that a couple of mirrors were shattered, and were empty. I counted 4 of them marked: Number 1 Intelligence, Number 4 Pleasure, Number 6 Calmness, and Number 3 Wisdom, that were abandoned.

"Please let me out. What if you decide to free Number 8, Recklessness instead, what will you do without me? Please let me out," A small, pale Danny was wringing his hands together and biting his lip. He was marked Number 7, Worry. Finally, I reached the end of the room. There was one mirror bigger than the others with a dark frame. Inside, was a Danny that was the most similar to me, in height and build and color, but both his eyes and hair were black.

"Enjoying the tour Daniel?"

"Who are you, what is this place?" I sensed darkness inside this Danny. It scared me, deep down, but I didn't let it show, I was a warrior.

"I am Number 13, the last one, also known as Evil, or Corruption. But you already knew that, you want to know how I know? Because I'm you. Soon I'll break this infernal glass and live inside you once more," He grinned, it was my grin. But it looked so...wrong, on him.

"I asked what this place is," I reminded him firmly.

"Yes...welcome Daniel...to the Hall of Glass. This is where every aspect of someone's personality lives, when they are shunned. How long has it been since you felt Sadness, the poor thing. Of course, it's been even longer since you felt Greed, he constantly complains about being the smallest. And he shrinks every day. We all do. And soon, some of us will die out, and our mirrors will rust and disappear, leaving you with one less human emotion."

"Is that what happened to the shattered mirrors?" I was confused slightly.

"No, no, those are the lucky ones. They haven't set foot inside their mirrors in years. You rely on them, use them. But some of us aren't so lucky. But the fact that your here now, means that change is coming. I am growing, and so is Fear. I saw him sprout up just when you set eyes on me. I'm flattered really," He chuckled. I was vaguely reminded of Deadpool, and how he never seemed to feel any emotions other than Greed, and...Insanity? I was sure I passed Insanity on my way here.

"Correct, Insanity is an old friend of mine, and yes, Deadpool neglected every feeling until he became what he is. I know them all, anyone who has ever journeyed here. But I am the eldest feeling. I was here before time, and I exist in many. Even in you...or at least I will. Soon, Daniel, soon."

"Never. None of you can exist in reality unless I permit you to. And I will never set you free," I whispered to him. I thought I saw him grow taller, but I dismissed it.

"Or will you? Have you really forgotten? Or did the monks not tell you? They did believe that it was safe now. But old traditions never die, and neither do nightmares. Yes, what do you humans call them? The things that go bump in the night or something. Delightful!" He enthused.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I saw him wink and then I was falling. Spiraling down, down, down, faster and faster. Until I landed hard on the ground, and jerked my head off my desk, back at school. The bell was ringing and everyone was grabbing his/her things and heading home.

"Come on dude, Fury's gonna have a cow if we're late to another training session," I looked at Luke through bleary eyes, got up and followed him out of the classroom. On our way out, I swore I felt eyes on me, but upon glancing back, there was nobody there, so I focused instead on my dream. I wouldn't have been able to tell you anything about the other feelings and what they had said, but if there was one thing I remembered, it was Corruption and our disturbing conversation. The whole time we trained, I heard the words..._soon, Daniel, soon_...reapeted over and over like some dark mantra.

* * *

**If anyone wanted to know what all the feelings/emotions/personalities are:**

** 1 Intelligence...2 Greed...3 Wisdom...4 Pleasure...5 Sadness...6 Calmness...7 Worry...8 Recklessness...9 Fear... 10 Humor...11 Insanity...12 Confidence.**

**13 Corruption.**

**I think I am a mixture of 10,3,1,12! Anyway...**

**Wolf out...**


	4. Bonyr Helmet

**I know I took forever to update but I couldn't think of anything, and I was busy. Just to let everyone know, if I don't do a good job with my monster descriptions you should be able to find them in the cover art (which I drew!). Yay!**

* * *

**Danny's pov**

After our team training session I had just walked into my room when my phone rang. It was inside my backpack. I pulled it out and fumbled with it for a minute before I answered. I froze as I heard what sounded like screams on the other end, but relaxed when I realized that the other person was laughing.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Ahaha!" It was a very high laugh, but I could tell it was a boy.

"Hello?"

"Shh! I'm listening!"

"To who?" I was becoming increasingly confused.

"The voices!"

"I don't under-"

"Shh! I'm listening!"

"Yes, but to who?"

"The voices! The voices in my head! They're telling jokes!"

"Who are you?" I was getting annoyed.

"Are you dumb or something? I said I'm listening!" I sighed. But when I tried to hang up, the voice still rang through. I turned off the phone, but that did not work either.

"It's rude to hang up on people!" The voice screamed.

"Please, who are you?"

"I don't know. That's a good question. I guess I never really thought about it," The voice pondered.

"Can you tell me anything about you?"

"Um...nope!"

"How old are you?" I tried.

"I lost count, or I'm sure I would have lost count. If I knew how to count." I saw Luke passing through the hallway and motioned for him to come in.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Someone has called and he doesn't seem to know anything about himself, and he claims to hear voices in his head," I told him. The voice rang out.

"Um, hello! The voices want to know if you're still there. Are you there Danny?"

"How do you know my name?" I whisper-yelled at my phone. Luke was looking at me oddly.

"Dude, this is a prank right?"

"I hope so," I muttered, glaring at the phone.

"Ok...just so you know...um...you realize that no one's on the phone, right?" I looked at him with a blank expression. I smiled weakly and nodded slowly.

"Indeed...Sam...dared me...to...to try to, "freak you out"..." I thought quickly. Luke sighed in relief and got up.

"Good, for a second though man, you actually had me thinking you were crazy!" He chuckled, then walked out. I slowly turned my head to the phone.

"Hello?" I tried. There was no answer. Instead, the screen lit up with a text message.

**Museum. 11:50 pm. Exhibit 13.**

* * *

The museum was closed. I had to sneak in from a window and rely on my senses to guide me through the dark rooms. I finally made it to exhibit 13. It was a small room with one podium in the middle. On the podium was a brightly lit glass case. I walked closer and looked in. There was a small helmet, I couldn't tell what it was made of, but it seemed light. The metal was brightly polished and the front of it jutted out with teeth-like points jutting downward. A pattern of intricate scales were carved down the side. I noticed that depending on the way I looked at it, it seemed to shift colors.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I recognized the voice of the laughing man. I turned and gasped. A deformed shadow creature stood before me. It was long and skinny with long gangly arms and short hind legs that were uneven in length. Its flat face had a large permanent scowl and glowing yellow eyes. The oddest thing was that the monster had glowing yellow tattoos on one front and one hind leg with symbols, and one on its chest with a lightning bolt. **(Cover art, far right)**

"What are you? Why did you call me here?" I asked it calmly.

"To play a game, have some fun, test your memory" It opened its mouth revealing layers and layers of ivory teeth. I brought my communicator to my face only to have it short circuit within seconds. The creature narrowed its eyes to slits.

"Sorry, but the invitation is not open to your human friends," It snarled. I stepped back.

"Tell me what is happening! I've been told I'm forgetting something, what is it?" I scowled at it.

"Ahahah! Oh! I see that he is already rising within you! Good, good! Anyway, as far as not understanding, that just makes our job easier!" It pounced onto the display case and shattered it. The helmet fell and rolled across the floor. The shimmering colors caught my eye and I was suddenly overcome with an urge to grab it. I dived at the helmet as the same time as the monster and we rolled around the floor. I managed to get a grip on it and slipped it onto my head.

Images flashed through my mind. Flying. I was flying over an ocean. Suddenly below me was an expanse of greenery. It was an island! Exactly what we had been looking for. My kind world flourish here. As long as I had the helmet I held the power to shape this island, but I needed to protect it. And there was one way to do that...

"Stop it! Stop it you mortal! The Bonyr Helmet is not meant to be worn by anyone but him!" The helmet was ripped from my head and I looked down at myself. My suit was covered in a red substance and was ripped. Pain exploded in my shoulder and I saw the dagger sticking out of it. I carefully pulled it out only to find my entire arm covered in burn marks. The creature hissed and the air seemed to charge with electricity. My body convulsed as my entire back was set on fire.

"Enjoy the fireworks Danny," The monster snarled at me. The shock ended abruptly and I noticed light streaming in from a small window. I smelled burning flesh and saw the tattoos on the monster turn black and blend in with its charred skin as it hissed in pain and disappeared. I got up and immediately fell back down. I realized that the doorway had some curtains and I got an idea. I dragged myself over to it and pulled the curtains down, along with the pole that held them up. I used the long metal pole as a makeshift crutch, and hobbled out of the museum fighting to stay conscious. My mind was reeling, but I knew one thing for sure. I needed to get that helmet.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, but Fanfiction was down for the last few hours and I couldn't do anything although I don't know if it was just for me. Anyway...**

**Wolf out...**


	5. A New Host

**I know, I know. Super sorry for the REALLY short chapter but I didn't feel like writing, but I also knew that I hadn't updated in a while on this so...As always, hope you guys enjoy! And I PROMISE the next chapter will be a good length! **

* * *

**Danny's pov**

"Danny?" I woke up in my bed with Peter standing over me. I had no memory of falling asleep but I remembered walking/dragging myself to the school and into the tricarrier. I tried to sit up and groaned at the sharp pain in my shoulder. I realized I was still wearing my bloodied costume.

"Danny?" Peter said again. I blinked at him.

"Where-where is it?" I felt like the words were wrong but my brain wasn't working properly.

"What?" Peter looked at me.

"The helmet. The creature called it the Bonyr Helmet. Where is it?" Peter stared at me.

"Danny? What happened to you?"

"Dunno. Tired," I felt my eyes roll back.

"Hang in there buddy I'm gonna get Fury."

"No!" I bolted upright and grabbed his wrist regardless of the pain. My mind cleared and I sat back.

"Fury will only ask questions that I cannot answer. I'm fine really," I said calmly.

"Oh yeah I can exactly how fine you are!" Peter whisper-yelled.

"I was...attacked...last night. I can heal myself though," I smiled sheepishly. My fist pulsed with yellow light as I began the process. First my cuts and bruises, then my ribs and face. I went to heal my shoulder and just stared. The wound had already closed.

* * *

**Nobody's pov**

"He really doesn't know?" Three dark masses were huddled in an alley. One had an high voice, another one a low voice, and the smallest one had no voice. Instead, it communicated through thought.

"No, unless he's toying with us," High Voice sang.

"Can't be, we would have sensed it," Low Voice growled.

_Brothers please. This is obviously a good thing. The first ever Iron God to not have learned about the Game!_

"What does it mean?" High Voice asked eagerly.

_Simple. Kraden has chosen a host..._

* * *

**Sorry again, but I hope I made this 300 and something words worthwhile. Anyway...**

**Wolf out...**


	6. Brother Dragon

**I know it took a while but I hope this was worth the wait. A couple of clues in here, but mostly introduction stuff. Is it just me, or are the filler/intro/info chapters the most laborious? They're so necessary but so annoying! Either way, I'll keep it going, because real stuff will happen soon enough. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Danny's pov**

Peter didn't tell Fury. After telling him that I was rammed into a wall by the Wrecking Crew on patrol, he decided to let me go. I went on a walk, and as I gazed at the store windows I kept seeing that helmet. The feeling of power and knowledge I'd felt wearing it was indescribable.

"Watch it kid," I looked up and saw a tall man in a trench coat and a wide brimmed hat. I couldn't make out his face.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"So, you're the one looking for the Bonyr?" The man said. I looked up at him and felt a cold dread in the pit of my stomach.

"I've never heard of that," I tried to push past him, but he blocked me. I glanced behind me and realized I was backed into an alley. But I could have sworn that we had been out in the street a moment ago.

"How did-" He cut me off with a kick that knocked out my breath.

"Oh, dear. It seems as if you've forgotten the way, warrior. And we were beginning to think he'd never find a host." The man shed his coat and hat. Well, _man_ wasn't an appropriate word. It was another tattooed creature. **(Cover art, far left) **This one was larger and wider than the last. It had glowing blue tattoos on an arm and hind leg, with a water symbol on its chest. Its blue eyes were oddly majestic in a cold way. I knew that there was a stone wall behind me, but somehow, another creature appeared there. This one was small with red tattoos, red eyes, and a fire symbol on its chest. **(Middle cover).**

_Let's show Kraden that you are the wrong choice!_ I heard the red one's voice in my head. The creatures pounced on where I had been. I was running, but the alley just kept getting longer.

"Stop running. Fight!" Another voice in my head. This one was different though. Deeper. More commanding. I turned around and crouched. The next minute was a blur of motion. Black masses. Flashes of red and blue and golden chi. When I looked up next, the creatures were gone.

"Good job, warrior." I knew the voice but I couldn't exactly place it.

"Who are you?" I asked it. A woman and child were walking past the alley. The lady hugged her son to her body and turned his face away, shaking her head at me. I lowered my eyes. The voice was gone, if it ever had existed.

* * *

I found myself heading to the cemetery. My fingers brushed against the cold stone graves as I walked. Finally, I found the one that belonged to my parents. The bodies weren't there of course, they had been killed on the way to Kun'Lun, how would I explain that to the police?

"Hey Danny." I turned around and saw a girl. She was slightly shorter than me but with a supermodel build. She was wearing a purple hoodie over a black tank top, black skinny jeans and dark boots. Her face was slightly tanned with long black hair spilling over her shoulders. Her emerald eyes cut into me, but I found comfort there.

"Star? That was fast" I noted.

"Time off, to help you actually."

"Why would you help me?"

"Look, I know I've done some things and all but...I've changed. I'm better now."

"Your hair is still black," I smirked.

"Not for long, see?" She held up a strand of hair. I noticed the tip was a golden blond.

"What can you tell me?" I asked her. She grinned and ran off into the city, with me following. We jumped off the side of buildings and flipped over walls without care. She laughed the whole way, and I did too. I'd forgotten what it was like to jump like that.

"Faster! Come on!" Star leapt over a bus stop bench. I sped up, jumped and grabbed a pole. Twisting my body sideways, I let my momentum swing me around the pole a few times before I let go, flipped, and landed beside Star.

"Fast enough?" I grinned.

"Show off," She shook her head and smiled. I looked around. We were at the docks, a few warehouses dotted the walkways, but nothing else was in sight. Star and I walked into the closest warehouse.

"Now, what is going on?" I asked, still smiling.

"They're called Night Stalkers. Those creatures that attacked you." She began. "They're kind of like a cult or something. Most of them don't even think for themselves, they follow their ruler blindly."

"Ruler?" I asked.

"Correct. They call him Kraden. Apparently he founded the Island of Dreams, where the Stalkers live."

"That is not possible, we were told in Kun'Lun that Shao Lao founded the island."

"Sort of. Kraden and Shao Lao were brothers. They traveled the lands to find perfect places for life. They were looking for a place of lessons and entertainment, which they called nightmares and dreams. But on one expedition, Kraden found something dark and twisted. He hid it from his brother, and grew corrupted. Once they came across the Island, Kraden knew it would be perfect for his grotesque army of nightmarish creatures. But Shao Lao banished him into the evil talisman he'd found. Still though, his society lives. They wait for years until game day. That's when Kraden chooses a few and they compete against the embodiment of Shao Lao, the Iron Fist, for the same old talisman."

"And?"

"And if they are in possession of it for over 24 hours, they win, and Kraden will rise inside of a host body, which he will choose from his army. But the game lasts five days, and if the Iron Fist can keep them away for that long, everything will go back to normal."

"Why have I not been told by the monks?"

"You were, but the monks warned me you had forgotten. They believe dark forces may be tipping the hand of this game," She muttered. We looked at each other. How many days had past already? How could I have forgotten such important information? And...was it possible that Kraden had chosen a host outside his army?

* * *

**Ooh! I love ominous endings! And sorry to burst people's bubbles, but Star is not meant to be Danny's girlfriend. That's just not how I write. Hope you guys liked it. Anyway...**

**Wolf out...**


	7. Poisonous Bluffing

**Now for those who remember my story summary, I was basically hinting to this chapter, so yeah. Enjoy!**

**Reviewers: TheImmortalWeapon: I'm happy to see you again in the reviews for this story! Unfortunately, there is no Danny in this chapter (not directly) but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.**

* * *

**Nobody's pov**

Harry had refused to ride home from school in his limo. The emptiness reminded him that his father was no longer around, too busy being the Green Goblin. So he walked through the crowded New York streets. After a minute or two, he came across the cemetery. He could see two figures there, one girl and one boy, but he couldn't tell who they were. He wasn't doing anything today, so Harry decided to follow them and see who they were. They began running, running and flipping in impossible ways. Harry stared after them, wondering.

"Hello Osborne," Harry heard a high pitched voice behind him. He turned and tried to scream-but nothing came out. Stooping before him, atop a stone grave, was a grotesque monster with glowing yellow tattoos and eyes. Harry tried to run, but the walls of the cemetery seemed to grow taller and taller, curving inward ominously.

"Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide! I wonder if this puny human can withstand this ride!" The creature threw back its head and laughed deliriously.

"I-I-I don't want to hurt you! I'm-I'm armed and-and dangerous!" Harry babbled, trying to quote various movies he'd seen in order to maintain his bravado.

"Now now, no reason to be afraid. Unless you don't cooperate. Then you'll have every reason to be afraid," The creature cooed.

"Your face is a good reason to be afraid," Harry shot back.

"Careful what you say boy! Be very, _very_ careful!" The creature growled as it pounced on Harry, grabbed his face in its claws and held Harry's face close to its own.

"Why would you want me?" Harry gasped as the monster released his head and retreated back to its perch on the grave.

"Ahahaha! That's funny, really funny. We don't want you, we want _him_!" It said, looking around.

"Who?"

"Him!" It waved its claws in circles.

"Then what do I have to do?" Harry was getting confused.

"I think you know!" The creature scoffed.

"Shut up you idiot! We don't have eternity!" Another monster came in, this one bigger with blue tattoos and eyes.

"Touchy," The yellow one murmured.

"Look human. We'll make this simple. Help us or die," The blue creature deadpanned.

"What are you two?"

"Gah! Humans! Always with the naming things! If you must, you can call us by one name, your fate! Because currently, we're the ones in possession of you're fate!" The blue one snapped. Harry was silent, he was looking at a new creature. This one was medium sized and colored with red.

_We have been watching you boy. Looking, noticing, stalking. You know the human called Daniel. _The voice in his head seemed to be coming from the red monster.

"Danny?"

_Indeed. We are in a game with him, which lasts five days. However, if that which we seek, also known as "the prize," is not in sight for both us and Daniel, we are not allowed to physically touch each other, or the game ends, and Kraden does not like games cut short. _

"Wait, who's Kraden? And what is this prize?"

_Do not speak of Kraden you unworthy human trash! _The voice screeched. _As for our prize, it is an ancient artifact, a helmet to be exact. And if we do not retrieve it, Kraden's glory will be ignored for another waiting period._

"So, what does this have to do with Danny?"

_Ah, there are many secrets that Daniel has not shared. Some of which he does not know himself. All you need to know, is that if you do not aid us, we will kill anyone you've ever loved._

"Good luck killing my dad. A lot of people have tried." Harry muttered scornfully. The red creature shot its claws up and crushed them into a fist that pulsed with fiery energy. Above, a tiny flock of birds stopped and hovered in midair, making hacking sounds through their beaks. The creature squeezed its claws together with more force, and one bird dropped beside the monster. It squeezed harder, two more birds. Harder, eight birds. Even harder, and the final bird dropped at Harry's feet, its limp body angled so to stare at Harry with one cold, dead eye.

_As you can see, we're not people. And I speak not of only your father, but of your other friends. Mary Jane Watson, Peter Parker, Ava Ayala, Luke Cage, Sam Alexander, and of course, you. You would be the last to die. But by then, we wouldn't have to touch you. You would probably do what any human would, and jump off a building. Or perhaps try telling someone about us, anyone. Only to be marked as insane. So many deaths, and for nothing. As said by many of your kind, one dead is better than two. And after our little game, we would have killed Daniel anyway._

"You don't want me to-" Harry stopped. The words wouldn't form.

_Correct. Only not with weapons and fighting. That'd take too long. Just a small drop in his food or drink. Only one to begin. Let one day pass, and add more. Do the same, but on the third time, every drop should be used. And if he does not show up for school, you'll know you've done your job. We'll be watching. And every day that you do not follow my orders, that is one more person dead. Your choice._

"Your bluffing!" Harry yelled, tears welling in his eyes.

_I don't believe I am. The thing you do not understand is, we are not one of you. Death is natural, embrace it Osborne. And besides, with so many secrets, it's not as if Daniel was ever your friend to begin with. Your a cover story!_

"Please! Please! I-I could knock him out, or something! But please, no!" Harry was on his knees.

_Tick tock Harry. Tick tock!_

The creature handed Harry a small vial of purple-ish liquid. Then gestured to the Oscorp building. It was on fire.

_Remember human, we do not "bluff."_

And then, all three monsters were gone. Harry looked at the vial in his hands, then at the burning building. He could hear the sirens from the fire truck. With barely suppressed tears, he slammed the vial against a stone grave with all of his strength. It should have shattered. But not even a crack was visible on the smooth, clear surface of the bottle of poison. Harry cried as he saw the people running out of the Oscorp tower. He counted the uniforms. Less than half of them made it out.

* * *

**Yeah I know, a little bit grim, but I needed to show just how these Night Stalkers work. I don't like spoilers, but if there was a character death coming in the next chapter or something, I'd warn you guys. Probably. Anyway...**

**Wolf out...**


	8. Lose-Lose Situations

**Sorry this is so late, but my new puppy is driving me crazy! Oh well, gotta love them. Either way, hope you guys enjoy, please R&amp;R as always.**

**Reviewers: TheImmortalWeapon-happy you like the story, and yes, Harry is in quite the situation.**

**BabyCub-If you were on the edge of your seat last chapter then I have a feeling you might fall out of your seat this chapter! Glad you like the story!**

* * *

**Danny's pov**

We had a science project, exactly what I needed. On my way to get Luke to be my partner, Harry walked in front of me.

"Partners?" He smiled. I noticed he had bags under his eyes and he was pale. I snuck a glance at Luke, and he shrugged at me. I didn't have a problem with Harry, but if I were to have S.H.I.E.L.D contact me in front of him...Still, what could I have said?

"Indeed," I smiled back, "But I have a company meeting at 8:00," It wasn't really a company meeting of course, but a meeting nonetheless. He nodded thoughtfully.

"That's cool, we can finish it. So, um, how about we do it at my place?" He suggested.

"Sure, what are we doing?

"Uh...x-ray camera?" He spit-balled. I nodded and shrugged.

"Cool." The bell rang, marking the end of the day. Luckily, I didn't have training, so I walked with Harry to the Oscorp building.

"Whoa..." Half of the building was a pile of rubble, covered by slightly see-through tarps and plastic.

"Fire. Yesterday, freak accident or something. A lot of people from the company died," Harry whispered, his eyes distant. So that was why he looked so tired, why he was so jumpy. Although I wondered if there was something else too. We walked into the lobby and up a few flights of stairs(the elevators didn't work just yet). Soon, we reached the floor that held Harry's guest room, since the penthouse had burned down. Of course, the Oscorp guest room was still as large as an average apartment.

* * *

**Harry's pov**

I walked Danny into the guest room.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked casually.

"Just water," He was looking at me funny. I guess he could see something wasn't right, Danny was smart, but maybe I could trick him. I left him waiting in the main living room and walked into a narrow kitchen. I grabbed a two glasses and filled mine with coke and his with water. My stomach lurched and I had to grab the table to steady myself. _Ok, ok, you can do this. One dead is better than all, _I thought. I slipped the poison bottle from my pocket. My hands shook so much I dropped it with a clang.

"Harry?" Danny asked from the couch. I panicked slightly, frantically diving to the floor to pick up the vial.

"It's ok! I just...dropped something!" It wasn't a lie. Sweat poured off my face as I poured exactly one drop of poison into the cup of water. I ran my hands down my face and tried not to puke. The poison turned the water a dark purple color, before dissolving into clear liquid. I brought the cups out and handed Danny his.

"Thank you," He smiled. He raised the cup to his lips, I held my breath, then he froze. He looked down at the cup, and he looked at me, he was trying to conceal the fear in his eyes. It wasn't working.

* * *

**Danny's pov**

Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong. I looked at Harry. His face was blank, but his eyes were sick and afraid. My mouth was suddenly dry, but I had no desire to drink the water.

"Harry," I stated slowly, "What is in this cup?" I said cautiously.

"Dude, you look like you've seen a ghost, it's just water," He cocked an eyebrow.

"Ok, why does it have a purple tint?" Most people wouldn't be able to make out the tiny color difference, but after all the attempts of sabotage by Scorpion, I was trained.

"I put in some flavoring, thought you'd like it," He said casually.

"That is quite thoughtful, but I'll make myself a cup of regular water," I started getting up.

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"Because of the fire, we're supposed to conserve water and stuff. You shouldn't waste that, it's just a little flavoring!" He almost screamed.

"You are lying," I said calmly.

"How would you know?" He asked. I considered my answer. _Because I have trained in the mystical city of Kun'Lun for years and part of that training included perceptive abilities. Also, while we're at it, I'm secretly Iron Fist from S.H.I.E.L.D._

"You're jumpy and sweaty, also I have very good intuition," I pointed out.

"Ok, here, I'll tell you the truth. It's not flavoring," He paused. "A long time ago, when my dad was still...you know, good...he was working on something. He was trying to perfect a type of drink or something. I found it in his burnt office. From the formula, he looked like he was trying to make it the most delicious drink ever, for the money. I thought that maybe you could try some, I already did. It's actually pretty good and if the camera doesn't work, we could perfect the formula. Will you?"

"I probably should not..." I was skeptical, but his story was admittedly likely.

"Please, for my dad. I'd like to know that he was at least good at his job, where he wasn't great at being my dad," Harry pleaded. He had tears in his eyes, perhaps his story was true...I looked at the cup in my hands. My chi was threatening to engulf my hand in front of Harry. I took a deep breath.

"Alright. I trust you as my friend Harry. I hope I'm not let down."

"Thanks. You're a good friend Danny," Harry's eye twitched. I raised the cup to my lips and drank a few sips. It was slightly bitter, but fairly good.

* * *

**Harry's pov**

I watched him drink the poison and I hated myself. I looked out the window and almost fainted. A dark sharp-toothed face grinned at me from behind the glass, one with glowing red tattoos and eyes. I did a double take, and it was gone.

* * *

**Yeah, don't worry though. Everything will be fine...unless its not fine. Come on though, what would you guys do in Harry's shoes? I have no idea what I would do, maybe move away? I don't know, but I would like to hear from you all, so leave a review or pm or whatever. Feedback is more important to me than favs and follows (Although I have nothing against those things) ;D Anyway...**

**Wolf out...**


	9. Sisters and Assassins

**Sorry, this is slightly shorter than normal, but not much of a big difference. Kinda. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy and please feed me your ideas! I have the basic plot, but I'm not sure what should happen next chapter! Should the Night Stalkers find them? I don't even know! Ok I'm done, you can read now...**

* * *

I left Harry at 7:30. I jogged back to the docks and went into a warehouse for my "meeting."

"You're early Danny," Star cocked an eyebrow. She had been staying in the old warehouse since she arrived in New York.

"We'll need every second," I sighed. "You said I had three days?"

"Two," She corrected. "And in that time you must secure the artifact."

"Star...the artifact wouldn't happen to be the Bonyr Helmet, would it?" She stared at me. I noticed the look of fear that flashed across her face.

"Don't," She said.

"What?"

"Don't! Just don't! Do not ever say that name ever again! Do you understand me Daniel! Don't!" She yelled. I nodded quickly.

"Good," She huffed. I wanted to say more, but I couldn't for fear that she would not help me anymore. _But it felt so right, didn't it Daniel? Come on, say it, taste it, feel it. Bonyr..._There was a voice that wasn't my own. Those hadn't been my thoughts, yet they felt as if they should have been. I took a deep breath.

"Anyway, I have a plan. The _artifact_ is in the museum right? So all you need to do is make a force field or something around the building. When the Stalkers show up, I'll help you fight them," Star said.

"I understood that they only make themselves visible to their opponent, me, and people that they want to be able to see them. They'll probably be invisible to you, " I reasoned.

"I won't need to see them then will I?" She smiled smugly. I shook my head. Star was a master knife thrower. She never missed. I would just have to tell her where something was and she could hit it without batting an eye.

Suddenly, the world blurred, and spun. I heard myself whimper.

"Danny?" I wanted to tell her I was alright, but I couldn't form the words. I was hot, then cold, my skin was on fire, then I was frozen solid. Pain tore into me like a truck. I fell out of my chair and onto my side. I lay there twitching and groaning and tasting blood as it burbled up from my throat.

"DANNY!" There was screaming. There was something in my mouth. It was like spit, but softer, bubbly, and dribbling down my chin. Foam? I didn't care. All I wanted was relief. The pain kept coming in waves that made me nauseous. There was blood everywhere. The hot rustic liquid ran down from my eyes, my nose, my ears. I sucked at air and my lungs didn't work. Finally, my body was violently shoved into white blankness. The pain left and I sat there. Trapped in my own mind.

_We meet again Daniel._

Who are you?

_I'm shocked. How could you forget one of your biggest fears?_

Corruption!

_Indeed._

Get out of my mind.

_But Daniel, soon this will be my mind! I'm dying to see the look on Star's face when I, or we, attack her!_

Leave her alone!

_Why! She didn't leave you alone when she-_

Enough!

_When she tried to assassinate you! Poor little Daniel. Hunted by his own flesh and blood. His own sister._

She's better now!

_Is she? Really? After all Daniel_, _I am only one of your biggest fears..._

Shut up! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!

_You amuse me. As if you could block me out! Have your forgotten already? I LIVE IN YOUR HEAD!_

There was silence. I knew what had happened. Poisoned. But when? Where? Star had said the Stalkers couldn't touch me unless the Bon...unless the artifact was in sight. But what if they hadn't needed to touch me? But if it hadn't been them...

"Partners..."

No, it couldn't be...

"My place..."

It wasn't possible...

"Do you want anything..."

But...but...no!

"Just flavoring, I thought you'd like it..."

Why would he?

"I already tried it..."

It was. There was no denying it.

"You're a good friend Danny..."

Harry!

Oddly enough, my first thought wasn't, _how could he,_ or, _why Harry._ My first thought was, _how am I going to tell Peter? _And it was with that thought in mind, that I concentrated on the white void, starting to fade.

* * *

**Yeah, poor Danny. Please review, I might respond. Tell me why you think that Star freaked out when Danny said Bonyr! If you can guess correctly then I will literally go buy a top hat, find you, and tip my hat to you. (Well, finding you might take a while, but I will tip the hat!) Also, I don't know if that's just me, but the Peter thing would totally be my first thought too! Anyway...**

**Wolf out...**


	10. Don't Say His Name

**This chapter is shorter for a reason! I've noticed that people aren't reviewing as much as they used to, so what do you guys think. Should I give up on this, should I put it on hold, should I continue...I don't know. Personally, I kinda liked this story (I had big plans) but it does take work, and if that work doesn't pay off...well...Please tell me what I should do!**

* * *

**Harry's pov**

I went to bed that night at about midnight. And even after lying down, sleep did not come. I stared at my roof and shuddered. I raised my hands to my face. Murderous hands.

_You did good human._

I paled and looked around. Nothing. But I knew better. They were here somewhere. Maybe even right next to me.

"I HATE YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME! I WILL FIND A WAY TO KILL YOU AND YOUR KRADEN!" I screamed. I gagged. My throat was tightening, cutting off my air. I jerked and twitched. There was ice in my veins. Ice in the form of claws, squeezing my lungs. Tighter. Tighter. My eyes rolled back by themselves. My tongue was swelling. Dots of color exploded across my vision. I scratched bloody lines in my neck trying to pry off fingers that weren't there. Suddenly my lungs expanded and the ice left. I lay on my bed gasping and clutching my neck. I was crying, but I didn't know if it was for me...or for Danny.

_Say his name once more child, and die a slow, painful death. Like Daniel will!_

"Kraden," I muttered, never taking my eyes off the window. There it was. A flash of red.

_Do you dare doubt our power? We could kill you in a single move. One minute is all it will take!_

"I don't care," I pronounced slowly.

_So be it. Remember Harry, your life is not the only one at stake here!_

I waited. Waited that entire night for something to happen. But nothing ever did. So I sobbed harder, and when I went to school the next morning, I was a wreck.

"Did your face get run over by a truck on your way here?" MJ asked. I couldn't bring myself to smile, so I grimaced instead. Peter was walking by with his new friends. Danny was with them, but as soon as he saw me, he paled. I hated myself so much.

"Harry? What happened to you?" Pete asked with genuine concern. I glared at him. If he hadn't made any new friends...I wouldn't even know them...I wouldn't have been chosen to...to be a murderer. I sighed.

"None of your business Parker!" I growled. Pete stepped back. I could see bewildered hurt all over his face. Luke came forward. I won't lie, he scared me a little.

"Dude, what's your damage?" He yelled. I watched as Danny slowly inched back. Fear was in his usually calm eyes. I was about to tell Luke to shove off, when a black shape ran past my feet. A black creature with glowing red eyes. I jumped and screamed.

"NO! GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I felt tears flowing down my face.

"What the?" Luke put his hands up. I stopped freaking out. Didn't they see it?

"It was-It-It-Monster! It was right...didn't you guys see it?" I asked desperately. Everyone looked at me with that look that you give crazy people.

"Stop looking at me like that!" I yelled. "You had to see it right? It was right here!" I cried.

"Maybe you should get more sleep Harry," Pete said softly.

"I hate you! I hate you all! I'm not crazy!" I ran from the hallways. Ran until I made it outside. I slumped down against a tree and buried my face in my hands.

"Why?" I looked up to see a solemn Danny sitting next to me.

"Why what?" I spat.

"You know what I'm talking about. It hurt a lot by the way. Why?" He asked. I sighed.

"I...I..." There it was again. The monster that haunted me, putting a claw to its lips-or whatever those were-in a hush gesture. "I don't know what you're talking about," I finally said. Danny looked at me in disappointment. He shook his head and walked off.

"You know Harry..." He looked back, " I saw it too, black as smoke, red eyes. I saw it too," He smiled weakly, and continued back into the school.

* * *

**Yup, tell me what you all think, should this be continued. If not, should I still leave it on the FF page? Anyway...**

**Wolf out...**


End file.
